Fault
by Accent of Rain
Summary: "Apa yang kau lakukan semalam, Vargas." Ucapan sederhana yang diucapkan Antonio bagai menohok hatinya yang paling dalam./My new fict after hiatus/Warning inside!/for my Nee-chan; Silan Haye/RnR?


_Pairing : SpaMano, hints!RussMano._

_Warning : AU. little bit Dark!Spain, Chara death, OOC (maybe), Typo(s), gaje, abal, baru saja bangun dari hiatus._

_Don't like. Don't Read! I've warn you!_

_._

_Hetalia-Axis Powers by __Hidekazu Himaruya_

_**Fault **by __**Accent of Rain**_

_Dedicated to my Nee-chan_

_**Silan Haye**_

* * *

Ruangan itu hening. Hanya suara air yang berjatuhan di lantai keramik kamar mandi yang terdengar—menandakan seseorang tengah memanja tubuhnya di dalam sana. Hingga akhirnya suara tetesan itu terhenti. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan celana _boxer_ pendek dan handuk yang bertengger di kepalanya.

"Kenapa si _tomat brengsek_ itu belum pulang juga?" Duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, dia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya yang gelap. Pukul sebelas malam. Dan kekasihnya—lebih tepatnya tunangannya belum juga pulang ke rumah.

._._._._._.

Suara pintu yang di buka membuat pemuda yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya itu menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Entah kenapa. Dia merasa… janggal. Ia melihat pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Suara pintu yang terbuka itu adalah pintu utama apartemennya. Kenapa dia merasa horror hanya dengan suara itu.

Mengernyit, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamarnya, menyembulkan kepala, ia berteriak, "Antonio, kaukah itu?" Tak ada jawaban. Tidak biasanya tunangannya yang cerewet itu bisa sediam ini ketika pulang. Biasanya dia akan langsung berteriak "_Mi tomatito_, aku pulang!" seperti itu. Ruangan sudah digelapkan, karena ia juga berniat untuk tidur tanpa menunggu si bastard itu pulang.

Ia melangkah keluar kamar. Mengecek pintu yang terlihat sedikit terbuka. Ia melongok keluar. Tak ada orang, batinnya. Pasti orang jahil, kenapa aku mesti lupa mengunci pintu? Pikirnya. Akhirnya ia menutup pintu utama apartemennya. Mengunci pintu itu, tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di dalam apartemennya. Seseorang yang sekarang hendak mendekatinya dengan aura hitam yang mengerikan. Seringai terpatri jelas di bibirnya.

"Apa kabar, Lovino sayang?"

Lovino Vargas membelalakkan mata mendengar suara itu. Suara yang masih seperti dulu—mengintimidasi. Belum sempat ia menoleh, dirinya mendapati bahwa orang itu tengah membekapnya dengan erat. Meronta sedikit, bekapan itu terlalu kuat. Lovino tahu ada aroma aneh di sana. Aroma yang membuatnya tersungkur di lantai—tak sadarkan diri.

._._._._._._.

Tangan kekar itu membopong tubuh lemas yang baru saja ia taklukan. Seringan kapas ia membawanya ke kamar tidur. Membaringkan tubuh itu di atas tempat tidrunya. Ia menatapnya. Tak urung sedetikpun tatapannya beranjak dari tubuh lemah tak berdaya seorang Lovino Vargas—pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Yang menolaknya mentah-mentah hanya demi seorang pengusaha tomat brengsek yang kelebihan gula. Coba bandingkan dengan dirinya yang luar biasa. Seorang Ivan Braginsky, sang konglomerat termahsyur di negerinya, yang ditakuti semua mafia di dunia. Dikalahkan oleh orang macam _dia_. Sungguh tak masuk logika.

Pandangannya tetap melekat pada tubuh itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, jemari Ivan menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuh Lovino yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh atas yang polos tanpa busana—memperlihatkan kulit mulus tanpa cela yang mengundang hasrat menggelora. Ingin rasanya ia mencicipinya.

"Lovino, aku menginginkanmu _da_."

Malam ini, ia bertekad untuk memiliki pemuda itu. Karena hanya dialah yang boleh memilikinya.

._._._._._.

Cahaya keemasan menjamah wajah mungilnya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya, dan yang ia rasakan pertama kali adalah sakit yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan. Apalagi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia merasa ada yang salah. Apa yang telah orang itu lakukan kepadanya semalam. Kenapa ia terbangun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak memakai sehelai benangpun. Ia sadar bahwa hanya selimut putih tipis yang menyelimutinya sekarang. Ia juga sadar bahwa tempat tidurnya begitu berantakan. Bastard! Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku! Umpatnya dalam hati.

Ia coba untuk bangun. Ia paksakan. Dan ketika ia mencoba untuk bangun. Sosok yang ia tunggu semalam telah berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Tak ada senyum. Tak ada tatapan hangat dan salam pagi yang biasanya. Hanya ada dirinya yang menatap dingin, kecewa dan juga kilatan kemarahan yang terpantul di mata hijaunya.

"Antonio?" suaranya begitu lirih. Rasa sakit menyergapnya lagi, menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Tak ada respon dari Antonio Fernandez Carriedo—tunangannya. Ia tetap menatap Lovino dengan pandangan dingin—bukan, sekarang pandangan itu berubah menjadi lebih dingin lagi—kejam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam, Vargas." Ucapan sederhana yang diucapkan Antonio bagai menohok hatinya yang paling dalam. Antonio tak lagi memanggilnya seperti biasa.

Kenapa ia harus mengalami semua ini. Ia tidak bersalah. Ia tidak turut andil dalam kejadian yang menimpanya. Ia adalah korban.

"Tunggu dulu Antonio, ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan! Aku—Aku—akh!"

Mencoba menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, Antonio malah mencengkram rambutnya dengan beringas. Menunduk untuk menyetarakan wajahnya dengan Lovino. Emerald bertemu dengan emerald. Namun emerald Antonio menggambarkan luka yang mendalam. Sangat dalam.

"Antonio. Ini tak seperti—"

PLAK! BUGH!

Penjelasan yang ingin diberikan Lovino tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Antonio sudah terluka. Sangat terluka hingga ia mampu menendang Lovino hingga terpental dan menyentuh permukaan dinding yang dingin.

Sakit. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Padahal baru sebulan ia hidup bahagia. Baru sebulan ia selalu tersenyum dengan berada di sisi Antonio. Dan orang brengsek itu menghancurkan kebahagiaannya dalam sekejap.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Antonio melangkah mendekati Lovino yang masih memegangi perutnya.

Tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. menandakan bahwa gejolak amarah telah menididih di hatinya.

Lovino menengadah. Tetes bening yang tak pernah hadir dalam pelupuk matanya kini terjatuh dengan bebasnya.

"Aku mohon Antonio. Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk bica—"

BUGH!

"KAU MENGKHIANATIKU! BRENGSEK!"

PLAK!

"Antonio—"

BUGH!

Pukulan demi pukulan ia terima. Lovino hanya diam. Ia tak peduli sebanyak apa Antonio menyakitinya. Hatinya sudah hancur mendengar perkataan Antonio. Hatinya lebih sakit daripada raganya. Semuanya sudah hancur.

"KAU MENGKHIANATIKU! KAU MENGKHIANATIKU!"

Lagi, Antonio menampar dan memukulinya. Darah sudah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Hingga akhirnya pukulan itu berhenti.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapan Antonio melembut. Ia tatap wajah Antonio yang melunak, namun sinar matanya meredup. Tak ada lagi cahaya disana. Cahaya yang membuat Lovino ingin mengikat janji untuk hidup bersamanya. Janji yang seminggu lagi akan ia ucapkan di gereja-yang mungkin sekarang tak akan pernah ia ucapkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lovi." Ulang Antonio lirih. Dipeluknya tubuh ringkih Lovino. Dipeluknya dengan erat, seakan enggan untuk melepaskannya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku."

Liquid bening tak bisa henti untuk mengalir di pipi pucat Lovino. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Antonio. Maafkan aku. Aku—Khhhh,"

Tangan kekar itu melingkar erat di leher mungil Lovino, membuat pemuda itu meronta karena sulit mengambil pasokan oksigen. "Aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau mengkhianatiku, Lovi. Kau mengkhianatiku. Aku benar-benar marah pada Ivan yang mengabarkan bahwa semalam kau, memanggilnya ke apartemen untuk menemanimu. Untuk tidur denganmu. Dan aku sangat benci ketika dia bilang kau sangat hebat," jeda sebentar, cairan bening memenuhi pelupuk mata Antonio. "Bahkan aku belum pernah menyentuhmu. Aku selalu bersabar menunggu pernikahan kita yang hanya tinggal seminggu lagi. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika kau menginginkannya? Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk melakukannya dengan Ivan?" Antonio mengatakan semuanya dengan pandangan kosong.

Lovino meronta, seiring dengan bertambah kuatnya cengkraman Antonio pada lehernya. "Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku,"

"An—khhh—toni—akhh—"

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku. Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu,"

"Khhh—A—"

Rontaan Lovino melemas. Pelukan dan cekikan yang Antonio berikan tambah kuat.

"Af—khhh—Ma—Khh—af"

_Ini semua salah paham, Antonio. Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, bastardo. Ini salah. Salah._

Lovino sadar kata-kata itu tak akan pernah terucap dari mulutnya. Lovino juga sadar bahwa ia tak bisa bernapas lagi. Karena itu ia ingin sekali lagi-walaupun sedikit, merasakan pelukan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu. Menghirup sedikit saja aroma tubuh Antonio. Sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mata dan tak lagi bernapas.

_Aku mencintaimu, Antonio._

~FIN~

._._._._._.

**A/N **: Maafkan sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *nangis dipojokan. Ini abal sangat Nee-chan neeeeee…. Saya baru saja menulis lagi setelah lama berhiatus ria. Dan fict ini saya selesaikan selama dua jam. Inspirasi medesak saya dan menuntut jari ini untuk terus menari di atas keyboard, dan pas baca ulang….Fail. TTTTTT_TTTTTT *Shot

Adakah yang masih mau mereview fict ini?


End file.
